Sorrow's Love
by AtmaVegeta
Summary: Kefka has been defeated... Locke encouters many things upon his journey for love...But things from the past may just prevent this. Chapter 1 of many... :)


SORROWS LOVE

**Sorrows Love**

**Chapter 1**

As the Falcon sliced through the air, Locke stood upon the deck. Locke brushed a stray hair from his face while he continued gazing neither at the sky nor at the land speeding underneath him, but instead at what he considered the most beautiful woman in the cosmos.Celes was unaware of the gaze of a certain treasure hunter upon her, but instead she was focused not upon Locke, but upon the conversation going on between her and Edgar Figaro.

_"Now that this war is over maybe you could join me at Figaro Castle to help rebuild the kingdom."_ Edgar said with a sly grin upon his face.

_"Very well since I have nothing else to do, since my skills have no use as of now."_ replied Celes.

"_Why that is wonderful because I am certain you have many skills that would be appreciated by me and be a big help for Figaro?_" smirked Edgar.

_"Why Edgar, you sly little dog!"_ Celes blurted out loud.

_"Celes…I must tell you something of great importance."_ stated Edgar.

_"Yes Edgar???"_ questioned Celes.

_"Celes, I love you!!!I have loved you since the first moment that my eyes spotted your beautiful presence.When you, battered and bruised from the long journey and imprisonment by the Empire, entered the house in Narshe with such grace and deadliness that I instantly knew I loved you not caring of the condition your body was in at that time."_ stated Edgar with what sounded like genuine feelings.

_"Oh Edgar, I do love you!!!" _beamed Celes.

In one swift motion Edgar took Celes within his arms and kissed her passionately as if this was their last day of every seeing each other.

Locke, upon seeing this event unfold before his eyes, grew infuriated at the very thought of someone, beside himself, kissing Celes.

_"Edgar could have almost any woman he wished yet choose **HIS CELES**!!!"_ screamed Locke's mind.

Locke, as calmly as possible, crept over to where Celes and Edgar were standing.Silently unsheathing Atma from its holster, Locke raised the beaming sword high into the air and came down with the mighty blade with such force that even the once great warrior General Leo would be proud of.As it sliced through the air Edgar only had time to spin around and jump back before the blade whizzed by his head.Though the blade had no intention of hitting him in the first place, Locke had succeeding in what he wished, demonstrating to Edgar his apparent anger of the preceding events.As Edgar regained his senses, Locke's fist connected to his jaw and caused Edgar to stumble backwards.Regaining his senses, Edgar pulled out his Pearl Lance to defend himself.As Locke's blade came at Edgar, Edgar parried it to the left and in turn swung the lance at Locke's chest.Locke, being much more agile than the king, jumped to the side and stuck Atma at the king's throat causing blood to drip from Edgar's throat.

_"Did you truly think you could defeat me in battle Edgar???You knew I loved Celes, yet you choose to cause me to suffer as I have for many years now!!!Well no more…No more will I suffer from love nor anything else."_ screamed Locke as he held Atma to the king's throat.

Appearing out of nowhere a muscular figure tackled the un-suspecting thief to the ground, causing Locke to tumble to the deck of the Falcon, and in turn caused Atma to clang to the deck.As Locke picked himself up of the ground, he assessed the situation.

_"Edgar and Sabin are poised to attack me if I move suddenly."_ Locke's mind assessed.

_"It appears I have been beating…if double teaming is fair!"_ exclaimed Locke.

Locke, upon peering around the deck, found Atma lying on the ground about 2 yards away.As Locke walked over and picked up Atma, Edgar and Sabin where just waiting for Locke to make a fatal move to justify attacking the thief.

_"What, did you think you could threaten my brother you low life thief and not pay the consequences!!!"_ bellowed Sabin.

Sheathing Atma into its holster, Locke glided to a standing position beside the railing of the Falcon.

_"Locke you knew this was coming.So why did you fight it???You knew a great general such as Celes could never love a low life thief such as you self,"_ yelled an infuriated Edgar.

_"What has gotten into you Locke Cole?!?!?!?" _flamed Celes.

_"Celes, I…I…I…love you!"_ Locke said with such sorrow in his eyes, that even the heavens above knew sorrow, right before he flung himself over the railing of the Falcon.

As he glided toward darkness all he heard was a faint sound of screams before life itself went black…

TO BE CONTINUED 

Final Fantasy 3 (6) and its characters are property of Square.

This Fanfic is copyright of Atma_Vegeta (Dustin Oliver)


End file.
